


Not So Simple Soul

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove, tylerbamafan34



Series: Collaborations [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerbamafan34/pseuds/tylerbamafan34
Summary: “You know what they say about desperate times… right now is about as desperate as we can get. Salem has pushed us underground, got us fighting for our lives on a daily basis. We’ve lost people and not just to death. Much worse than that. All I can say is we’re going to need one hell of a miracle to pull this one back.” – Qrow





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, a big warm welcome from us (Tyler and Olivia for anyone who hasn't read our collabs before). This is our first RWBY collab and we're looking forward to sharing it with you. Without further ado, enjoy.

**Prologue: Captive**

Jaune sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the sheathed sword resting against the opposite wall. It was something he found himself doing a lot in the quiet hours. The feeling he got from it was bittersweet but necessary in his mind. Without these moments of contemplation and recollection, he would start to forget. He never wanted to forget a single thing. After some time had passed, he stood up and left the room. There were things he needed to do.

"Jaune, we've spotted a hoard of Grimm on the way. Heading right for us," a familiar gruff voice demanded his attention. He stopped in the hallway and turned around to see a man with dark hair and deep red eyes staring back at him. A simple, crooked cross necklace came to rest just at his sternum.

The blonde sighed tiredly, nodding in acknowledgment. "Go find Yang," he ordered to the nearest huntress he could find before withdrawing back to his quarters to prepare. "Let's be ready this time."

He stood, rolling his shoulders and grabbing Arco Mors before heading over to his armor. Each time he donned it felt heavier than the last. Maybe part of that was because he was exhausted. They all were and had been for a long time. This wasn't their first Grimm hoard fight and it certainly wouldn't be their last. They were lucky to go a couple of days without incident these days. As ready as he'd ever be, he followed Qrow out of his room. The two remained silent as they walked the halls, passing by others preparing themselves for battle. A dark, ominous aura loomed over them all as they moved towards the outside.

A young boy poked his head out of one of the rooms along the corridor, realizing immediately what was going on. They were going out to fight… again. _These are dark times,_ a voice in his head commented solemnly. _Darker than I had ever anticipated... or feared._ He had grown used to the voice by now, for the most part. As he had been instructed to do at times like this, he retreated to the relative safety of his room. There was little he could do to help the way he was now.

Meanwhile, Jaune, Qrow and the other remaining huntsmen and huntresses reached the final door, leading outside. Every precaution had been taken to ensure security, but it would never be enough. The only thing it would do was stall for time, something they were desperately running out of. Grimm would always be attracted to places like this, where negative emotions such as despair and loss thrived. Hope was in _very_ short supply right now.

They all convened just outside their hideout, waiting for the order to move out. Qrow glanced around at his fellow huntresses and huntsmen, taking in their haggard appearances. By this point, they had lost nearly half their numbers and the ones left were only at half strength at best. That was being _very_ generous in his estimation. Something had to change and soon. His eyes lingered over one person longer than the rest. A woman with flowing golden hair and lilac eyes. The most distinguishable feature about her was the yellow, bionic right arm she sported. She noticed him looking and gave a nod, before loading the gauntlets on her wrists with a click that sounded very loud in the quiet of the forest.

He allowed himself a fleeting smile before focusing back on the task at hand, "Alright everyone, you know the drill. In and out as quickly as possible." Qrow had never expected to be taking on a leadership role. He was more a background support kind of guy, covert. Ozpin was better fitted for this but in his current state that wasn't possible. So, that particular mantle had been passed down to him.

They all nodded slowly, hands gripping their various weapons tight. Despite their fear and trepidation, their training helped them to get focused. Some of these people had been fully trained for years now and seen their fair share of fights. Not that any amount of talent or skill would help them if they got overwhelmed. Silently and swiftly, they headed further into the wilderness. Being this deep in the forest had both its pros and cons but they had little choice. If they were too open, Salem and her minions would crush them within seconds. As tough as Grimm were, they could be defeated with enough perseverance. Salem had proven a much more dangerous and persistent foe.

Hidden in the undergrowth as far away from their hideout as they could afford, the group waited. Nobody dared to even breathe, tensions high as they staked out the area. After what seemed like an eternity, they spotted their enemy. It was difficult to gauge just how many Grimm were here, but they must easily be outnumbered three to one. A surprisingly hopeful situation compared to some they had encountered. Without even a single word, they all moved into position. They had fought enough together to work out their combined strengths and weaknesses, as well as being able to compensate. Their weapon masteries and semblances were varied enough to allow for that. Nevermores circled overhead, cawing loud enough to rattle Jaune's teeth.

"They're coming," he whispered, readying his shield and sword, his grip tightened in consternation. As usual before a battle, words resounded in his mind. Words spoken to him by a friend long gone. _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ He found strength in those words. It had almost become a mantra for him. She would always be with him through these words, lending him her seemingly limitless strength. Just like his other teammates… Pushing those complicated thoughts aside, he cleared his mind. Now was the time to focus. His eyes met with Yang's for just a second, both filled with determination and resolve. For the people they had lost and the ones they had left to protect, they had to survive.

As the hoard neared, they waited with bated breath for them to move into close enough range. Qrow held up his hand, signaling for them to wait… wait, until… he saw an opening and brought his hand down in one swift motion. It was time.

Everything happened very quickly after that.

A large Beowolf lumbered towards him, teeth bared and snarling. Red eyes glowed ominously but Jaune swatted the lunge aside with his shield, before following with a slash into its neck. The beast let out a blood-curdling howl of fury before dissolving into black smoke. Jaune only had a second to catch his breath before he was engaged with again. A Nevermore swooped low overhead, talons grazing his head as he rolled out of the way right into another enemy's line of fire. The Taijitu that had risen behind him wound up catching his shield between its jaws. His aura charged up in the blade, and as he pushed against the snake, he slashed and watched as the result damaged the Grimm's scaled hide.

Around him, his fellow huntsmen and huntresses fought as if their life depended on it… which it did. Yang and Qrow found themselves back to back, surrounded. Between them, they managed to dispatch the group with a well-timed slash from Qrow's scythe and a powerful, semblance charged punching blow from Yang. This cleared out a crowd of Beowolves and Ursa, the shockwave rippling across the forest. Jaune took the chance to brace his shield beneath him and used it to slide underneath a massive punch from a Beringel, after which he allowed himself a smirk as he heard the whirring of a familiar mini-gun.

"Coco," he said, holding up his sword in thanks.

She acknowledged him with a thumbs up before diving back into the action, regrouping on her teammates. At least someone had managed to stay together this long without casualty. Between them all, they must have plowed through around half of the Grimm hoard now. This fact didn't mean they could relax. Everyone was still fighting hard for their lives. Gunshots, ringing clashes of metal from melee weapon strikes, the occasional boom of a controlled explosion, terrifying shrieks from the Grimm and rallying shouts intermingled in the otherwise silent forest. Some of the huntresses and huntsmen had sustained injuries from the skirmish, yet still fought on with all their might where possible.

After what seemed like an eternity, the last few Grimm were dispersed and cut down, vanishing in ominous mists of black smoke on death. The group remained on guard, not wanting to be ambushed by reinforcement… a lesson they had learned the hard way. Eventually, Qrow cautiously signaled to them that the battle was over, for now.

Jaune sheathed his blade and placed his shield on his back as he fell into step beside Yang and Qrow. "Well, that went rather well all things considered," he remarked casually.

The older huntsman took a long swig from his flask. "Nobody died," he agreed. Their last battle had gone pretty poorly so this would serve as a good morale booster. Proof that they could still fight and, most importantly, they _could_ win. As hollow as that victory was in the grand scheme of things. Still, they had to be thankful for small mercies.

Yang shook her head at the rather bleak outlook. "Inspirational victory quotes from Uncle Qrow… never gets old."

A smirk tugged at Qrow's lips at the sarcastic comment. "Maybe you should start writing them down. I see a market to be exploited. Mugs, hats, shirts, motivational videos. Endless possibilities."

"Who says I haven't been already?" she replied, enjoying this moment of silly speculation.

"Well, in that case, I expect my fair share of profits when these things fly off the shelves. Or I'll sue," he looked around at his fellow huntsmen and huntresses, watching them sheath or retract their weapons and help those who had been knocked down during the last few seconds of the fight. They all were battered and bruised but still kicking. All eyes turned back to him, waiting for instruction. "Let's head back. I think we've all deserved deserve a drink."

"If there's any left after you got your hands on it," Yang added cheekily as they headed back to base.

"Well, now you've gone and hurt my feelings," Qrow chuckled quietly.

Jaune remained silent, watching the pair taunt and tease one another. Briefly, he glanced back over his shoulder, seeing the other huntresses and huntsmen talking amongst themselves. He knew that some of them had come with a full team. Others, like himself and Yang, were not so fortunate. His fists clenched, the metal and leather creaking slightly as he breathed through his nose. Being the last remaining member of team JNPR _hurt._ After what happened to Pyrrha, him, Nora and Ren had become very close and protective of one another. They hadn't wanted to lose anyone else. And here he was, alone now. His story wasn't all that uncommon anymore among the huntsmen and huntresses. So many had lost at least one friend along the way. As for team RWBY, that situation was complicated. The only active members left were Yang and Blake, with Ruby MIA and Weiss… he swallowed hard, not wanting to think about Weiss' cruel fate now. Instead, he turned his thoughts to Blake. She had traveled back to Menagerie soon after shit hit the fan to lead one of two splintered factions of the White Fang. The other was headed by none other than Adam Taurus, the same man who had nearly killed Yang during the fall of Beacon. Her bionic arm replacement had not been through choice. That event seemed like a lifetime ago and had been the first sign of the dismal future they currently found themselves in.

Eventually, they made it back to their HQ, not that it was much of one. Still, it was better than nothing. They piled inside, shutting the door tight. One huntsman hung back from the main group, muttering to himself and crafting various protective wards using his semblance. Wisps of smoke lingered, showing the movements of his fingertip as he traced them from memory. When the first one was in place, it glowed a ghostly white before vanishing into thin air and he swiftly began to work on the next. Leaving him to it, the rest splintered off the hallway to their various rooms to get patched up and prepare themselves for the next inevitable fight.

Before Yang could run back to her own room, Jaune reached out and took hold of her shoulder to get her attention. She turned around, slightly confused at the interruption. His expression was solemn, not unusual nowadays. From that expression, she knew exactly what he was about to ask her. The same thing he asked her at least once a day.

"Any sign of…" he faltered, finding the name difficult to say after everything that had happened. After a few seconds of silence, he sighed. "Ruby."

The mention of her sister's name was always painful, especially after what they had witnessed her do with their own eyes. What she had done to Weiss. Everything was so complicated now. So many questions and no answers. "As usual, nothing. Less than nothing."

Jaune nodded stiffly, a little disappointed but not surprised. "I see."

About a year and a half ago, Ruby had gone missing. Soon after, things started taking a turn for the worst as Salem reared her head. A few months back, Ruby had made a sudden appearance but something had felt very wrong. That particular feeling had proven correct when she had started fighting them. It was like she had been possessed, stripped of her personality and turned into a mindless killing machine. The resulting loss of that battle had been Weiss' life. What had made it much worse was that whatever had a hold on Ruby seemed to relinquish control during the killing blow. Too late to stop it but enough time for her to watch. The way Ruby had looked then was something none of them would ever be able to forget. Shock, denial, fear, utter despair… she simply ran, unable to face the reality of what she had just done. None of them had stopped, they couldn't. None of them were able to match Ruby's speed. That was the last time they had seen her. Ever since then, they had been searching and found… nothing. She had just disappeared off the face of Remnant again. Qrow had a theory that Salem was involved somehow, not an unlikely possibility that would explain a few things. If that was the case, finding Ruby was even more crucial.

Jaune frowned at the unpleasant memory, doing his best to push it to the back of his mind, "We'll find her somehow. We have to." If only it was as easy as just stating what needed to be done.

"If I hear anything, I'll let you know." Not wanting to discuss Ruby anymore, she continued on down the hallway to her room. All she wanted now was to see her sister again.

* * *

Ruby stared down at the cracked stone floor blankly with her back pressed against the wall, head bowed and hair covering her silver eyes. They were part of the reason she was in this mess in the first place. The days had quickly blurred into one, leaving her with no idea how much time had passed since her initial capture. Not that it really mattered anymore. The damage had been done. Her own thoughts and memories were hazy at best, often overwhelmed by Salem's relentless conditioning. Every now and then, images and whispers from the past broke through. Only specific ones showing destruction, death, and despair. To break her further.

At first, she had tried to escape, spent her day searching for a way out of this prison. Quickly, she had realized that it was futile. That hadn't stopped her, though. She'd been punished more times than she could count for trying to leave. This had only strengthened her resolve at the time. Salem must have realized that. No matter what she did, there was something Ruby had left to fight for. A reason to escape her clutches. So, she endeavored to take away that motivation. That was why Weiss had died. In reality, it could have been any of her teammates, it hadn't mattered who. So long as _someone_ had died by Ruby's hand, making the outside world almost impossible to return to. That was what had broken her in the end.

After that day, she had stopped trying to leave. Witnessing the deaths of her friends, Penny and Pyrrha - she was beginning to forget what they looked and sounded like despite her best efforts - had been hard enough to deal with. Actually causing the death of another… that was more than she could handle. She closed herself off completely, withdrawing. Even if she escaped, she would only end up hurting more people she cared about. Salem was in her head, manipulating and twisting. She might escape physically, but mentally… that was a whole different story. Until Salem was dead, she would never be free. She knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. All she could do was keep resisting, stop herself from being driven completely insane. If she held on long enough, maybe Salem would get bored and end it. For all their sakes, it would be better. That probably wasn't going to happen. She had spent a lot of time and energy shaping Ruby into the perfect mind slave and weapon. In that regard, she was close to achieving her goal.

Ruby lifted her head, looking up at the high ceiling. Torchlight flickered dimly in the otherwise dark room, illuminating very little. If only she was strong like Yang, she could punch through these walls. If only she was stealthy like Blake, she could trick her enemies with shadows. If only she was able to summon great beasts to her side like Weiss… At the thought of Weiss, she curled in on herself, burying her head in her arms. Had anyone been watching as Ruby drifted off into slumber, they would've seen the glow filter through her eyelids as the room flashed briefly with luminescent silver.

 _Ruby…_ it was the faintest of voices, a whisper of wind that could not truly be heard. But it was there, _Ruby…_


	2. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. We hope that you're well. Here's the next instalment of this fic.

**Chapter One: Memory**

Ruby's eyes opened slowly, the whispers still resounding in her mind. The voice felt strangely familiar, though she couldn't place it. She listened closely, waiting to see if it would call for her again. Maybe she was starting to hear things. After what she'd been through, she wouldn't be surprised. Just as she was about to dismiss it completely, there is was again louder this time. _Ruby._ It broke through the haziness in her mind, lifting it for just a moment or two. Like a single ray of sunlight in an otherwise impenetrable darkness. The despair clouding her mind temporarily retreated. When it threatened to creep back and overwhelm her, the voice called out to her again. _Ruby. Ruby Rose._

For the first time since being brought here Ruby sat up straight, shoulders no longer hunched over. She had no idea where the voice was coming from or why, but that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that the voice had managed to push through Salem's suffocating influence. Enough for her to feel half human again.

Shakily, she stood up and looked around the painfully familiar prison cell. The voice continued to call her name, pushing back the emptiness that had once bound her. She could still feel it, just waiting in the background to take over again, but its effect was considerably dimmed. It was a strange feeling, nowhere close to freedom from it but closer than she had been in a long time. With her renewed autonomy, so came the desire to once again escape. She'd had enough of this and if she stayed any longer, Salem would simply use her as a puppet. This way, she might have the chance to get away and hide, if nothing else.

Then came the age old question… just _how_ would she escape? During her time here, she'd examined every inch of her cell finding nothing. No secret doors, hidden passageways or weak points to exploit. It was an impenetrable fortress. She sluggishly paced the length of the room, desperately searching for an answer. Her muscles ached from inactivity and her body felt weak as she strode. Yes, Salem had kept her alive… but only just. Giving her the bare minimum to ensure survival. Her fingers brushed against the walls, following grooves and indentations. After some time, she came to the same conclusion she had countless times. The only way out was through the cell door and that only opened when someone came to check on her. One chance was all she'd get. Her final lifeline.

Knowing that, she returned to her usual spot on the cold, stone floor and waited. Taking advantage of her newly cleared mind, she began to search for any lingering recollection of her memories that had once been suppressed or altered. She didn't come up with much, but what she did uncover only encouraged her escape attempt. Pyrrha and Penny weren't the only people she had forgotten things about. Salem had twisted any happy memory, either stifling it or attaching negativity to it. Before and even after Beacon, there had been times worth remembering. _People_ worth remembering.

Only now those memories were either tainted, altered, or gone. She needed to sort out her own head. By her reckoning, someone would be coming to check in on her fairly soon. It had been a while since the last time. During the first few weeks, there'd been someone - _who, what was her name -_ watching her _constantly,_ but once she'd been made docile, they'd started leaving her alone. Now, she could use that false sense of security to her advantage. Of course, she didn't have Cresent Rose with her, that was a definite problem. The sniper scythe had been taken from her a long time ago, only given back when… when she'd fought with her friends under Salem's influence. She wasn't even certain if she wanted to look at the weapon again after what it had been used to do… but it wasn't like she was proficient in many other weapons, so no matter how queasy it made her she needed to get her hands on Crescent Rose again.

She would have to rely on her speed. With Salem's influence lessened, she could more easily connect to her semblance power. For obvious reasons, it had been suppressed until now, making her completely powerless. She wasn't even certain if she had enough energy or strength to use it right now, but it was worth a shot. What else did she have to rely on? After spending a long time waiting and planning her escape, she heard the familiar click of footsteps coming down the hallway to her cell. She counted each, trying to time it perfectly. She would most likely only get one shot at this. If she failed… she shook her head, not wanting to think about that. She wouldn't fail. She _couldn't._ Her muscles tensed, ready to strike as the footsteps stopped in front of the door.

Ruby had only a second to register who had come to check on her, Emerald, not that it mattered to her right now. Much to the other woman's surprise, Ruby sprinted towards the door with all her might, knocking straight into her and out into the hallway. Once out of her cell, there was no time to lose. She had to get away from this place, from the people who had pretended to be her friends, hurt her and those she cared for. Not taking even a moment to look back to see if she was being followed, she pressed forward running around this seemingly endless maze. Admittedly, she had mostly been confined to her cell so didn't know her way around too well. She figured that up was good for now, though. This level was at least one down from the main floor. That much she knew.

As she ran for her life, she could feel the suppression in her mind fighting back, trying to take complete control again. She faltered, pushing through as best she could. Her feet were slowing, limbs feeling heavier and heavier. Just when she thought that was it for her, the voice from before broke through again. _Run Ruby. Keep running._ It gave her the breathing space she needed to build up momentum again. Before she knew it, she was in a vaguely familiar area. This was one of the first places she had been taken, her first real glimpse at the mastermind behind all the pain and suffering running throughout Remnant. This faint memory only made her want to escape sooner. There was, however, something she needed to get back before she left.

Reluctantly, she continued her search. She needed to be able to defend herself and she couldn't do that without Cresent Rose. Somewhere deep in her mind, she found a possible location to check. After the battle with the her teammates, she had seen Mercury take the sniper scythe into a room nearby here. Hopefully, it would still be there and unguarded. Swiftly, she headed towards the room, retracing uncertain steps. Eventually, she made it to her destination. As far as she could tell, there was nobody around to stop her… yet. She futilely rattled the door handle which, as she had expected, didn't budge. The door was locked. Eager to retrieve her weapon, she mustered all her remaining strength and kicked the door in. It took a lot out of her but it had been necessary. Her eyes began scanning the room, searching for the familiar bright flash of red.

This room seemed to be reserved for battle trophy storage, with various weapons and mismatched armor pieces on display. She shuddered, wondering just how many huntresses and huntsmen had fallen to Salem. Pushing that harrowing thought aside, she continued her search. Much to her relief, she spotted her sniper scythe tucked away in the corner of the room, retracted to its most compact form. Grabbing it, she returned to the hallway and finding a way out.

Unfortunately, in the time it had taken her to get Cresent Rose back, Emerald had caught up. Her convertible revolver-sickles were pointed directly at the young huntress, ready to fire. She wasn't alone this time. Mercury had joined her, looking a lot more relaxed than his partner and clearly finding the escape attempt amusing. "Leaving so soon?"

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose, the gun-scythe clicking into its more menacing form with a flourish. "I've been here for over a year," she said, her voice hard. Again, she heard that voice in her mind. _S_ _tay calm Ruby. You don't want Grimm making this harder._

"We take you into our home and _this_ is how you repay our kindness? So disappointing. Salem _really_ won't like this." He was obviously trying to goad her, get her to make a stupid mistake he could capitalize on. Emerald still had her sights trained on Ruby, not wanting to underestimate her.

Ruby merely shifted, silver eyes hardened into steel. "I'm done talking," she stated curtly. "I won't make the mistake of trusting you two again." She leveled Crescent Rose, the barrel and blade pointing in their direction.

Not looking threatened in the slightest, Mercury crossed his arms and smirked at her. "I was hoping we could come to an amicable arrangement, but it appears not. In your condition, I think you should reconsider. Just a friendly suggestion."

"You can keep your suggestion." Her grip tightened on her weapon, ready to put her plan into action. She had no intention of playing along.

He just shrugged at that reply, feigning disappointment but the glint in his eyes betrayed his desire for a fight. "Your choice."

Without hesitation, he assumed a battle stance and kicked off the nearest wall, lining his boots up to get a good shot on her. At the same time, Emerald switched from guns to sickles, moving into close quarter combat to distract her from the onslaught of projectiles Mercury would rain down. Ruby held steady for a second, focusing beyond them. She surged forward, looking as if she was about to engage them feinting right. At the last moment, she tapped into her semblance and sped past the pair down the hallway, leaving them in a flurry of rose petals. Mercury had been right, there was no way she could beat them in combat. That hadn't been her intention from the start.

She willed herself to go faster and faster, desperate to leave this place once and for all. With a loud crash, she burst through the doors leading to the outside, going faster than she ever had before. Her ears rang loudly as the immense momentum carried her far away from her prison. The problem was, she didn't seem to be showing any sign of stopping or even slowing. If anything, she was speeding up. Right now, she didn't care. So long as she was far away from Salem and her minions. Anywhere was better than here.

When she finally came to a stop her landing was rough, throwing her to the floor like a ragdoll. She rolled across the ground, dazed, confused and exhausted. The prolonged absence of semblance use coupled with her already weakened state meant that this time had taken a lot out of her. She didn't move, vision blurred, sound muffled and her limbs feeling like dead weights. On top of that, she had no idea where she was or if she was in any danger. Her consciousness began to fade.

Before she passed out, she heard distant voices and noticed blurred movements. Just what they were saying or doing, she had no clue as she lost herself to the overwhelming exhaustion.

* * *

When Ruby's eyes finally opened again, she was no longer staring up at the sky. Now her view was of a roof. A throbbing pain entered her head, making her grimace and close her eyes again. When she was ready and able, she opened them again to get a better look at her surroundings. There wasn't much to look at beyond basic furniture, not anything definitive to pin down her location. The state of the room confused her. Most buildings had been completely destroyed by Grimm, especially ones designed purely for residence.

She could hear voices filtering through the open window, yet another strange observation. Most people had either died or gone underground to escape Salem's destruction. Being in the open was like an invitation for trouble. With some difficulty, she stood up and hobbled over to the window. The sight made her eyebrows shoot up towards her hairline. What she saw just wasn't possible. It was like Salem hadn't even happened, the streets bustling with activity and there were no Grimm to be seen. She stood there, completely stunned. Maybe this was some weird hallucination.

Confused, she stumbled back to the bed and sat down. On the bedside table was a glass filled with water, a bowl with some kind of stew, bread and a note. Desperate to know what was going on, she snatched the note and read. _Help yourself. Someone will be in to check up on you soon._ Placing the note back down on the table, she stared at it intensely. Her stomach growled loudly, demanding to be filled. Cautiously, she took the bowl and stared into it. It was warm to the touch and smelled amazing. Certainly better than anything she'd been given while imprisoned. Maybe it was a trap. Not out of the realms of possibility. Another grumbled protest from her stomach echoed around the small room. She might die from starvation by the time she had actually made her mind up whether it was safe or not. Besides, if someone really had wanted to kill her, they had plenty of chance when she had passed out. Waiting this long made no sense.

Decisively, she took the spoon left by the bowl, sank it into the stew and, hesitantly, stuck it into her mouth. It didn't take long for her to finish the entire thing along with the bread, physically having to stop herself from licking the remnants out of the bowl. Already feeling a little better, she chugged the water. Her throat felt so dry and scratchy. Once finished, she eased herself back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. At least it was comfy, not like her previous sleeping arrangements, aka leaning against a stone wall. She had noticed that her arms were covered in bruises and cuts, most of which had been covered. There were some old scars dotted on her skin too, some more obvious than others.

The floorboards outside the room creaked slightly and her head snapped up to look at the door. Someone was about to come in. The door opened a fraction and someone peered inside, a woman. Her complexion was pale, long red hair tied back off her face and vivid green eyes curiously staring over at the bed. When she realized Ruby was awake she allowed herself a reserved smile and stepped inside the room. She seemed oddly familiar, although Ruby couldn't quite place her.

"I'm glad to see that you are finally awake. You had us all worried. I wonder if a Grimm caught you off guard. They are terrible beasts. Very dangerous." That voice… Ruby recognized it as the one that had kept Salem's influence at bay during her escape. Just who was this woman? Noticing her confusion, the woman offered a sheepish smile. "I'm sure you're probably wondering who I am. I would be too in your situation. My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

The name triggered something in Ruby's mind, hundreds of images flashing in her mind, none of them making sense. Everything was jumbled, confused. She closed her eyes again, head bursting with pain as the images tried to make some sense. Hushed whispers accompanied, growing louder.

_The bloodcurdling screech of a Nevermore, wings outstretched and imposing. Seconds away from ripping its target to shreds with razor sharp talons. A trail of blood through the air as it was forced back, a sword impaled in its chest. An uncertain voice… 'Ruby?' The slicing of metal through air, resolve unwavering as she stared the nightmarish creature down._

_Legs moving faster than they ever had as she ran up the tower using Weiss' glyphs. Reaching the top, desperate to help. The swish as an arrow left the bow pointed at her friend, striking her in the chest. Struggling for breath, eyes wide with confusion and fear. Then… disappearing in an orange glow, carried on the wind. A bronze circlet head piece clattering to the ground._

As the memories faded, Ruby opened her eyes to find Pyrrha staring at her with concern. Tears ran down the young huntresses cheeks as she looked into those strangely familiar green eyes. She had no idea what was going on anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an amazing day and see you next time, where we'll find out a little bit more about what's going on.


	3. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. Here's the next instalment for the fic, enjoy.

**Chapter Two: Familiar Faces**

Still images from Ruby's memories lingered long after the fact. There were a few holes, parts where the shattered fragments hadn't quite connected together properly, but they were clear enough to decipher. She had been previously tormented by a highly censored version of the second memory, depicting Pyrrha's death. At the time, it had simply been used to induce despair and break her. The identity of that person had been hidden from her, not really an important feature of the illusion. She'd know that whoever died was someone important, a friend, and that their death symbolized the beginning of the end. All that mattered was that the memory had many negative feelings attached to it. Without knowing just who had been killed that removed any chance of finding some solace. Ruby wouldn't be able to remember the good times she'd experienced with Pyrrha, only the overwhelming sense of loss.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, her question filled with concern.

Ruby swiped at her eyes, trying to comprehend what she had just seen. Nothing made sense anymore. "Yeah… just kind of confused."

Mistral's young celebrity nodded sympathetically. "That's understandable. I imagine you have been through a lot recently."

"You could say that." The last year and a half was a blur of unpleasant experiences for Ruby. Even before her capture, the outlook had been pretty bleak from what she could remember. The minute Salem had showed up, everything had gradually fallen apart.

"So... you know my name. I feel at a disadvantage. What's your name? Ah, if you don't mind me asking." Pyrrha was trying desperately to engage in small talk. So many people put her on a pedestal, treated her like a whole different species almost, that she found talking to people normally like this nearly impossible.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose," Pyrrha repeated, committing it to memory. The way she said it sounded almost identical to the voice that helped momentarily clear her mind from Salem's influence. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Just where am I exactly?" Ruby asked, having absolutely no clue where she had landed.

"Oh, you don't remember? Well, you're in Mistral if that helps. In the local hospital. You had a few cuts and bruises when I stumbled across you. Better safe than sorry, right?" By the end, she was rambling, trying to keep the conversation going and fill the silence any way she could.

"Strange…" Ruby muttered to herself, trying to put the pieces of her jumbled memories together.

Pyrrha tilted her head to the side, eyes wide with curiosity. "Um… what's strange?"

Mentally kicking herself for saying that aloud, Ruby quickly backtracked. "Oh, nothing really."

"Okay then…" There was an awkward silence between them, neither knowing what to say now. Just when it seemed like it would never end, Pyrrha cleared her throat and moved the used tray to one side. "Can I… get you anything? I see you finished your food. I've been told that there is more if you'd like it."

"I might just take you up on that offer." It had been a while since she'd had a proper meal.

"I'll get that sorted for you. Sit tight." With her new mission in mind, Pyrrha left the room. She hesitantly walked down the hallway, keeping an eye out for the doctor she had talked to before.

Her mind wandered back to the mysterious girl, Ruby Rose. She had seemed to appear almost out of thin air. That wasn't logically possible of course, but it had felt that way. For someone so young to be wandering around Grimm infested territory was puzzling. Even she was cautious in such areas, often accompanied by others when she ventured out there… not usually by choice. Given her status, many insisted that she refrain from putting herself in unnecessary danger. While their intent was well meant, it could get suffocating. That was part of the reason why she had been out earlier, to escape it all and get some time alone. Then, she ran into Ruby. Maybe 'ran into' wasn't quite accurate.

The girl had appeared as a streak of red and black, crashing so hard into the ground that she'd left a trench behind her about a foot deep and the telltale sparks of a broken aura. Predictably after such a violent fall, she had been out cold by the time Pyrrha reached her. Not knowing what else to do, she had scooped Ruby up and taken her to the nearest possible hospital. There was no way she could just ignore the peculiar event. Thankfully, her injuries weren't severe but she had remained unconscious for several days after the incident. A doctor had given her a run down of Ruby's condition when she was first admitted. The girl was grossly malnourished, a state that apparently took at least a few months to achieve. On top of that, there had been evidence of previous scarring, suggesting either vast combat experience or, probably the more worrying of the possibilities, torture.

Pyrrha had hoped that she might get a few answers when Ruby finally woke, but there only seemed to be more questions. She might not be in the right frame of mind to provide answers yet. There had definitely been an aura of confusion surrounding Ruby and a sense that she might not even know the facts herself. That made her case all the more intriguing. Just where had she come from? Why was she in Mistral? What had happened to her? These were the most prominent questions for Pyrrha. She managed to find the doctor from earlier and arranged for some more food. To save time, she offered to bring it to Ruby. On her way back to the room, the questions only multiplied.

Knocking to let Ruby know she was coming in, she entered the room. The red haired girl was still in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. When she heard the door open again, she looked to see who had come in. Pyrrha moved over to the bedside table, transferring the full tray onto it.

She offered Ruby an awkward smile as she motioned to the tray. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Ruby took the tray and positioned it on her thighs. She could really appreciate a decent meal now. In fact, she would probably never complain again in her life.

"What do you plan on doing when you get out of here?" Pyrrha asked, wondering just where this strange girl was headed.

Now _that_ was a question. Ruby swirled a spoon absentmindedly around the bowl before shrugging. "Not sure. At some point I have to make my way to Vale."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Pyrrha's lips. "Now, that's a coincidence. I'm going there soon to attend Beacon Academy."

"Beacon…" Memories flashed in Ruby's mind, all distorted. They showed fighting, death and destruction. There was something else there too, something happier. For now, it remained hazy but at least she could sense it. One thing she did know for certain, she had _been_ there when Beacon fell. That was about the clearest memory she had from her time before capture. Clearly, Salem though that would be a good one for her to keep. A reminder of how helpless they all really were and how pointless it would be to resist her.

So, why was what Pyrrha saying so blatantly contradicting her memories? There shouldn't even _be_ a Beacon Academy anymore. Using that same logic, Pyrrha _herself_ shouldn't be here either. Yet, here she was. Standing right in front of her very own eyes.

"Yes, for huntress training," Pyrrha clarified, sounding quite proud of herself. Being a celebrity in her own right was one thing, but actually training as a huntress… that was something else entirely. Had it not been for her prolific status in Mistral, she would have attended Haven. Inevitably, some people across Remnant would recognize her, but it would be almost unbearable if she attended Haven. Nearly _everybody_ knew her in Mistral. No doubt the academy would make a big deal out of it too, making what little anonymity she had vanish completely. The total opposite of what she wanted.

Beacon felt like a good place to start for Ruby. Obviously, she had some connection to the academy. At the very least it would be good to confirm what she thought she knew if nothing else… maybe they'd let her in?

"I myself will be leaving for Vale very shortly, within the next few weeks," Pyrrha revealed.

They fell into a silence for a moment before Pyrrha spoke again "Do you…" she hesitated "Do you have family? Know where they are? They must be worried."

Ruby's breath hitched as her mind scrambled to come up with names. "Yang," she said hesitantly, tasting the name. "Qrow. Taiyang." She held her head. "I don't know where they'd be, though. Everything is… so blurred."

"That is... unfortunate," Pyrrha finally commented. It was difficult to know what to say at the best of times, let alone now in front of a stranger who had clearly been through an ordeal. "We can try asking around, seeing if anyone recognizes the names perhaps. Other than that, I'm not sure what to suggest. I don't suppose that you have a way to contact them." Ruby shook her head slowly. She just couldn't remember. Even if she did have something to contact them with, she wouldn't even know where to start. "For now, you should focus on getting some rest. The more you get, the sooner you'll be out of here."

"I guess," Ruby sighed before running her hands through her hair. She cringed at the contact, feeling the dry and stringy strands with her fingertips. "I don't suppose I could find a shower first?"

Pyrrha smiled, laughter erupting from her throat. "Once the doctors have given you a few examinations, sure. I don't think I can put it off for much longer. I wanted to let you get settled before they started poking and prodding."

Thankful for the intervention, Ruby allowed herself a small smile. "You make hospital life sound so appealing."

"I do my best," Mistral's celebrity replied happily. "As bad as hospitals can be, there are worse things."

"Believe me, I know." If only she didn't...

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it. I'll swing by later to check up on you, if you'd like. I know I'm not much company, but…" Pyrrha paused, wondering if she was getting annoying. Moments like this were rare for her, so she didn't know how much to pry or offer. Maybe Ruby just wanted to be left alone. She wouldn't blame her.

"You know, I would like that. A lot." Something deep down inside her wanted to cling onto anything that was familiar, especially people who she had lost once before. That neediness made her feel a bit pathetic, but could anyone blame her after what she'd been through? Pyrrha might seem unapproachable because of her status, but she really was a kind and warm person, if a little insecure. Like moths to a flame, people were drawn to her… that kind of attention had a habit of making people feel even lonelier than they already were.

Clearly, Pyrrha hadn't been expecting such a warm reception to her offer. Eventually, she managed to push back her surprise and smile instead, looking a little awkward yet happy. "Oh… well, great then. See you later and try not to cause the doctors too much trouble."

"Only because you asked so nicely," Ruby replied wryly. It was nice just to be able to talk to someone again like this. Of course, people like Mercury had taken full advantage of her captivity to come and gloat, rub salt in her wounds. Emerald, on the other hand, seemed less thrilled at the possibility. Maybe she had been having second thoughts about Salem and her plans. There had been a reluctance flickering in her eyes sometimes, subtle yet definitely there. Not that it made Ruby hate her any less for what she did, for her betrayal, just a little bit less than Mercury, which _really_ wasn't hard.

Giving an awkward wave, Pyrrha left the room. She had no idea how to handle or react to this. It was definitely out of her comfort zone… then again, most things were. With a sigh, she continued down the hallway. This was the very last thing she had expected to be doing today. Life had a funny way of keeping you on your toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day and see you next time.


	4. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Three: Trauma**

**A Few Days Later**

Just as she had the past few days, Ruby laid in her assigned hospital bed. She wasn't in any state to do much else than rest, as much as that frustrated her. Recovery would take at least a week or two, maybe longer, and that was just the physical side of things. Mentally and emotionally, that was a whole different story. Gradually, some pieces were beginning to fall together, still confused and all mixed up. Discerning which thoughts and memories were actually hers and which were given courtesy of Salem was a difficult task, to say the least. All she could do was try. Forcing didn't seem to help, she'd learned that much the hard way.

Unfortunately for Ruby, Pyrrha couldn't be there all the time providing a well-needed distraction. She had her own life to lead, a very busy one at that. When Ruby was alone… that's when things took a turn for the worse. Her head was a pretty scary place to be right now, for all kinds of reasons. Most of all because she could still sense Salem's influence lurking in the background. Sure, it wasn't anywhere near as strong as before but it _was_ there, hanging over her head. She'd been unconscious for a good while during her initial capture, so she had no idea what Salem had done. Whatever she had done, it'd worked and had the potential to be re-awakened if Ruby was careless. She couldn't let that happen. Never again.

For whatever reason, somehow she had a second shot at this. Things _would_ be different this time around. How, she didn't know yet. She yelled as her head flared in pain-

_Hesitantly entering the room, calling out with uncertainty. No answer, at first. 'Ruby…' a tired, defeated tone, so uncharacteristic. Where an arm once should have been, now there was nothing but a stump. Tears, a recollection of all that had been lost… questions about those she fought alongside and cared for. All gone now. Anger, betrayal, bitter resignation. 'You can do whatever you want… just leave me alone'. Head bowed, soft blonde curls hiding the pain. Closed off…_

This jumbled memory brought tears to Ruby's eyes. Though for the life of her she couldn't understand why. She didn't stop herself. During her capture, she had tried to keep all emotions in check. Showing anything made her vulnerable, just another thing to use to manipulate her. Now, she didn't have to worry so much about that. She must have a good year or two's worth of tears stored up. Well, maybe more than that. Ever since Beacon fell, she'd bottled everything up. Not the healthiest way to deal with it, but… that was what she'd done. How long ago was that now? She'd lost track.

The tears were warm on her pale, gaunt cheeks, leaving a wet trail. As much as the memory hurt, she was glad for it. Better than being an empty husk, filled with nothing more than cruel suggestions and murderous intent. It made her feel alive again, human. Being a zombie mind slave/merciless killing machine hadn't been her first choice... or her second one for that matter.

Gradually, she managed to calm herself down after the emotional outburst, swiping at her eyes with her hand. She felt pretty stupid right now, crying over something she couldn't really remember properly… and a little better for it. Not much, but something was better than nothing. At least nobody was here to see her. That would have been embarrassing and difficult to explain. She couldn't tell anyone what had really happened to her, and to be honest she wasn't so sure of events herself. They'd think she was a total basket case and keep her here longer.

Ruby sank back into the mattress, letting her eyes close as she exhaled deeply. She felt emotionally drained right now. Physical tiredness she could handle, she had done for a long time, but this was overwhelming. All she could do now was let the exhaustion wash over her. There was little point fighting it.

* * *

Even this close leaving for Vale, Pyrrha had so much to do, many loose ends to tie off. If she thought she was busy before, now was utter chaos. Between her training, tournament participation, gradual packing and family, there was little time for anything else. She did have one thing she needed to make time for… Ruby. Being alone in a place she clearly had never been to before must be tough. Right now, she needed someone to just be there for her. Pyrrha was quite happy to be that person.

Ruby was different from most other people she talked to. She didn't treat her differently or put her on a pedestal, expect her to be someone she really wasn't. It made a nice change. She didn't seem to care much about how awkward Pyrrha was around her either, again a vast improvement on some conversations she regretted having taken part in. Her time with Ruby so far, admittedly not much, had felt a little like an oasis in a desert, letting her take a short breather. She didn't have to worry about appearances or disappointing anyone's expectations. It was refreshing.

Speaking of… she decided to sneak away for a while to check on her. She had a little bit of time to spare, if she was quick enough to avoid anyone who might demand her attention, which was a lot of people. Just thinking about that made her wince. Putting her years of stealth training into use, she snuck past any possible parties who might distract her. Facing people was probably scarier than facing monsters on the battlefield. She was well-versed in the language of fighting, not so much with socializing. Combat was simpler, much more familiar. For the most part, there were clear enemies and allies, as well as a reliance on instinct and individual skill. No complicated social rules or restriction, no weird cultural conventions to abide by or people to please. To Pyrrha, at least, it felt much more clear cut.

When she was certain that she had evaded everyone's immediate attention, she relaxed significantly. She wasn't out of the woods completely, but she was close. Sticking to the lesser traveled side streets and alleyways, she proceeded towards the hospital where Ruby was admitted. Pyrrha found herself wondering more and more about the strange girl with each passing day. There was still so much about her that was a mystery, in fact, nearly everything about her was an intense brain teaser. Little by little, Pyrrha was piecing her together, but that process was going at a snail's pace. It was clear from her evasive behavior that Ruby didn't want to be worked out. She was holding something back, maybe a lot of things, and wasn't ready to divulge those secrets. Maybe she never would.

Pyrrha shouldn't get ahead of herself, though. She had only known Ruby a scant few days, nowhere near enough time to build up sufficient rapport or trust. Still, she found herself overwhelmingly curious and drawn to the young girl. It was a difficult feeling to describe. Either way, she would continue to visit Ruby and see whether their paths would continue to intersect. She was a great believer in destiny, not as an inescapable fate but as a goal to work towards. For now, she could only move forward and wait for her role to become apparent.

When she finally reached the hospital, she entered and headed straight to Ruby's room. Knocking on the door and receiving an invitation inside, she stepped inside. Despite still looking like death warmed up, Ruby did look fractionally better. Not so tired and weak. Progress was progress, however small. Drawing up a chair, Pyrrha sat beside the bed and offered a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Ruby shuffled slightly to get a better look at the other girl. "Could be better, but I'll live."

"Glad to hear it. Not that you could feel better, definitely not that, but…" Pyrrha cleared her throat awkwardly, catching herself before she dug a deeper hole. "You get what I mean."

Her rambling made Ruby chuckle softly. "I do."

A sigh of relief escaped Pyrrha's lips. She had expected such an answer but felt a flicker of doubt. Words weren't her strong point. "Good, good. As you've probably guessed, I'm not very good at this whole talking thing."

Silver eyes met green as Ruby shrugged. "I think you're doing just fine."

"That's kind of you to say, but I know I lack…" Pyrrha paused, trying to think of a semi-eloquent way of explaining it, "social grace, that might be the best way of putting it."

Something shifted in Ruby's eyes then, indecipherable. "Maybe you just need a chance."

Pyrrha hesitated, not sure how to react at first. "Maybe. Although, I don't think I'll be venturing into the world of public speaking anytime soon."

Ruby's lip quirked upwards into a slight, yet genuine smile. "Think I'll join you on that decision."

"Feel welcome to," Pyrrha mentioned with a smile of her own.

The other girl's smile faded slightly as she briefly stared out of the window. "Sitting here all day is making me feel a bit stir crazy, and there's something I want to check. Mind accompanying me? Nothing criminal, I promise," she reassured, noting the slight hint of worry in her companion's expression.

"In that case, sure." Pyrrha helped her up and, after Ruby had changed and gathered her things together, they left the room. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough," Ruby muttered as she let her eyes wander, trying to find a good spot to do what she had planned. She needed somewhere enclosed, out of the way, with enough space to test out her capabilities. With some instruction from Pyrrha after explaining the kind of area she was looking for, Ruby chose a spot just on the outskirts.

"This is not quite what I was expecting," Pyrrha admitted, watching the other girl get set up.

"Shouldn't take long." Either way, Ruby would find out what she wanted to know soon enough. She needed to know what she was working with.

Taking a deep, steadying her resolve and closing her eyes, she attempted to reconnect with her long suppressed aura, trying to tap into her semblance. There was something there, just out of reach. She focused hard, feeling the power tug at her mind, sparking with potential. Just as it seemed like she might have it, it slipped away from her once more, lost. With a sigh, she opened her eyes again.

Pyrrha was staring at her, curiosity clear in her eyes. She had felt something on the air, very faint. "You okay?"

Hanging her head, Ruby trudged over to the nearest large rock and set herself down, leaning against it. Struggling with her depleted aura was tiring. "Honest answer, not really. Things are about as bad as I had expected, maybe a little worse."

"Can I help?" Pyrrha asked, eager to offer her assistance where she could.

"...Maybe." Sometimes, others who emitted an aura could help to kickstart another user's, unlock it. Of course, that usually applied for an inactive aura. Her case was slightly different, suppressed rather than completely dormant. Still, it was worth a shot, if Pyrrha was happy to try. "I have a favor I need to ask."

"Sure, fire away."

"For some reason, I'm finding it hard to activate my aura." Ruby knew the reason, but she didn't want to go into it right now. She hoped Pyrrha wouldn't press it. "Not sure if it'll work, but…"

"You think I might be able to kickstart it, right?" Pyrrha finished, understanding where Ruby was going. After what she had seen when the girl had landed, she wasn't surprised that she was having trouble.

"Possibly. I know it's not conventionally used on an already active aura, but I…" Ruby paused for a moment, uncertain whether this would work, "...need to try."

Thinking it over for a moment, Pyrrha nodded. "It can't hurt to try, right?" Helping Ruby to her feet, Pyrrha stood in front of her and took a step closer. On instinct, Ruby closed her eyes, feeling the other girl's hand on her cheek. "Now, focus."

As instructed, Ruby tried her best to clear her mind of all distractions. For a time, it was fairly easy… that was, until she hit Salem's influence. It just wouldn't budge. Once Pyrrha began the process, the complications only became clearer. Ruby pushed through the turbulence, biting the inside of her mouth. She could feel Pyrrha's aura, strong and enveloping. For just a second, she was hopeful. Then, the darkness lashed back. An overwhelming urge to strike out passed through Ruby, a deep set need to attack the oncoming aura and the person behind it.

Ruby gasped, pulling away from the connection as the dark urges bled through her mind and she collapsed to the ground, her world blurred and hazy. She flinched as Pyrrha's concerned features appeared over her, and she held the younger girl. "What happened to you?" Pyrrha asked, holding the girl's face in both hands.

"I… don't know. Something just… didn't feel right," Ruby muttered, not a complete lie. She didn't like withholding information, but what else could she do?

Pyrrha gave her a long, hard stare, trying to get to the bottom of the unexpected withdrawal. "Shame, it felt like I was getting somewhere. Maybe we can try again another time. You look like you could do with some rest, let's head back."

Not saying anything, Ruby followed Pyrrha back to the hospital. She stuck close to Pyrrha, feeling a little shaky. Whatever had happened, it scared her. In hindsight, maybe blindly stumbling forward, messing around with something she didn't really understand wasn't the best plan she had ever come up with. This new discovery was… worrying and she didn't really know how to react.

One thing was for sure, she wouldn't be trying _that_ again anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day and see ya next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the prologue. Since we don't know much about Salem as of now, we'll flesh her out with our own interpretation for the purpose of the fic. Have a great day and see you next time.


End file.
